


In Their Innocence

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Tsundere Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara jumps through timelines and finds what they think is the perfect timeline. They also find the perfect person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I hate Chara/Frisk it's such a bad pairing!!!  
> Me: *writes a Chara/Frisk fanfic*

In their innocence, they said hello to me. Apparently they recognized me from a previous genocide route. They completed a true pacifist run recently. Due to game files doing as they please, I was able to wander into this timeline. The perfect timeline it looks like. So perfect, that I do not belong here.

They looked at me. Smiling. I made the scariest face I could manage. They freaked out a little, but they still put out their hand for me to shake. I did not take it. I didn't have time to befriend them. I needed a vessel that wasn't so... Loved and protected.

In their innocence, they brought me pie. Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie to be exact. In another timeline... Mom made it for us. And I saved it till our very last battle. Frisk for some reason thought I'd like it.

I hissed at them and snatched the plate. I turned my back to them and ate it with the fork they provided. When I was done I returned the items and walked away. It was... So good.

In their innocence, they asked to spend time with me. They asked... Several times. Well considering I said no to all requests but one gives them a reason to ask so much. We... "Hung out" around Ebott. They talked to me about how they ended up falling down. Their story was much different from mine. They say some friends dared them to go up there. While they were exploring they tripped and fell.

For some reason... I wanna hurt those kids. If Frisk ever asks me... I don't think I'll tell them the truth. They don't deserve to know.

In their innocence, they asked if I wanted to see Asriel. I feel like... He would not be happy to see me. In many timelines... We killed him. I told them I didn't want to see that retched flower. They still pointed out were he would be easy to find. And I went there. Not to their knowledge, of course.

I found him. I told him the name Flowey wasn't too creative. And that it reminded me of dad. He tried to kill me at first then he realized who I was. He asked if I was ready to destroy this world. But I said no.

In their innocence, they asked if I knew how to dance. I told them I hated dancing. They insisted it would be fun. So I danced with them. They were a very... Interesting dancer. They liked to jump and twirl. It was... Dare I say... Cute.

The phone that they had set down to play music played a slow song. They asked if I knew how to slow dance. I said no and that I never would. They insisted it would be fun. So I complied.

They grabbed one hand. They took my other hand and put it on their shoulder. They then rested that hand on my waist. I blushed and said it shouldn't be like this because I was taller. Frisk said they should lead because they know how to slow dance. So I let them. We danced like that. Very close. For a while. Even when fast songs started to play.

In their innocence, they asked me to come over for a sleepover. I denied them immediately. They then told me the door is always open. So I came a week later. Just to inconvenience them. Unfortunately... They were prepared. They smiled and welcomed me. They attempted to give me a hug. I hit them in the back of the head. They whined a little as I walked inside.

I complained about almost everything. But they still enjoyed my company. I could tell by that stupid smile on their face. It never faltered.

In their innocence, they asked were the scars on my arms and legs came from. I... Reacted terribly. I blew up at them. I told them not to dip in other people's business. I told them they shouldn't ask people those questions. I called them dumb. Stupid. Idiot.

And they... For the first time... Frowned. I stared at them. Their eyes... Began to water. I had made them cry. It didn't matter. They asked a rude question. But they... Didn't understand.

In their innocence, they met me were I asked them to be. I apologized. And I told them my story. How I hated humanity. How I hated myself. Why I hurt myself. And why I tried to kills myself. And why I eventually killed myself.

They hugged me. But... I did not fight back. They told me humans can be troublesome, but they aren't all bad. I... Hugged them back. We stayed that way. For a long time.

In their innocence, they held my hand. We walked through the forest that led to Mount Ebott. We were there a lot. They said if it made me uncomfortable, we didn't have to be their. I told them I would be fine. I said I had something to live for.

Later on... I talked to Asriel. I mean... Flowey. I told him... That I loved Frisk. I asked if I should confess. He called me an idiot. And told me not to let some stupid human get in my way. I nearly stepped on him. Frisk is not just... Some stupid human.

In their innocence, they kissed me. My eyes were wide open in shock. I would have never thought that they could've liked me back. I was so mean to them. I closed my eyes and kissed them back. I held them closely. Soon I moved to their neck. I kissed them several times.

But I stopped. They looked slightly disappointed. I told them I loved them. They said they loved me too.

In their innocence, they loved me. Despite the fact that I was the human version of a disaster.


End file.
